One of Those Days
by crystal13moon
Summary: Have you ever had one of those days where you think it's Friday, but it's really only Monday? That's the kind of day Sarah was having. Jareth/Sarah
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N** Here I am, back with another story that just struck me. **It is a J/S story of course!** Forgive me if this is slow, for it is just the first chapter._

**Disclaimer:** _I will one day take over the world and I will own the Labyrinth, but for now it is just a far off dream._

**One of Those Days**

**Chapter One- Monday**

Have you ever had one of those days where you wake up on a Monday and it feels like a Friday, and you know from that moment on, it'll be the longest week ever? Well that's the kind of feeling that Sarah Williams had experienced at the beginning of the week. Perhaps we should go back to that fateful Monday morning, for a bit of insight into the longest week _ever._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**The Previous Monday**

_What is that? That annoying, shrilling noise in my ear. It sounds like a dying cow. _These were the first coherent thoughts in Sarah's head as the alarm woke her abruptly at five a.m. She quickly rolled over and slapped the off button on her clock. Except that she missed and whacked her hand on the edge of her bedside table. She quickly sat up and tried to get out of bed, but was tangled in her sheets and fell to the floor.

"Damn!" Sarah yelled quietly (if that's possible.) She did not, under any circumstances, wish to waken her stepmother, Karen, and get scolded at. No such luck.

Sarah's door burst open, and there stood Karen, looking pretty damn pissed. "Sarah, do not swear in front of your brother."

If this was a movie Sarah would have taken a stand and said "First of all, Toby is three, and doesn't know what 'damn' means, secondly, he's not here, he's sleeping like all normal people at this ungodly hour, and thirdly I don't like you very much at all." Unfortunately, Sarah had had her lesson in the power of words, and smartly held her tongue.

"Sorry Karen, I'll try to more quiet." Sarah said. _I sound like a spineless guppy,_ she mused silently.

"Aren't you old enough to be living on your own yet?" Karen stated frankly and quite rudely in Sarah's opinion.

Sarah gapped at her stepmother for a few moments before saying, "I'm sixteen."

Karen gave Sarah a look and said, "Your point?" before turning and leaving the room.

And so began another tiresome Monday.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sarah strolled into school and to her locker with the unconscious grace that came from years of ballet. Sarah was lost in her own fantasy world and was gazing into the depths of locker as if searching for something. If she had been paying attention she would have noticed her friend Brody sneak up behind her, and would have been prepared for the attack. Sarah let out a shriek of laughter as Brody poked her in the stomach. She just happened to be very ticklish.

Sarah jumped away from her friend before smacking him. "Ow! What was that for?" Brody whined.

"For catching me unawares and using an underhand trick against me!" Sarah scowled, but soon smiled at her friend. Brody grinned at Sarah in return and threw an arm around her shoulders companionably.

"Shall we get to class?" he asked Sarah.

Sarah rolled her eyes before saying, "Lead the way."

Brody and Sarah had met freshman year. They were both in theater arts together. Though Sarah was serious about becoming an actress, it was fun to fool around and just have fun once in a while. That was the side of Sarah that Brody brought out. When they had first met, they had been partnered together for a project in theater arts in which they had to perform a skit. They had decided to take a different turn for the project and instead did a rendition of Santa Clause is Coming to Town. The project was…interesting, to say the least. They had come away from the project with a solid A-, and a solid friendship.

"So, how are you this beautiful Monday morning?" Brody asked Sarah.

Sarah turned her head to the nearest window to see that it was pouring and the wind was howling. She looked back to her friend with a raised brow, before groaning with realization. "It's only Monday," she whined. Brody only grinned and dragged Sarah to class.

"Oh!" Sarah exclaimed as soon as they entered the auditorium. Brody looked to Sarah in question. "I forgot my binder. I'm going to run and get it. Tell J-Rod where I am."

"Ok," Brody replied, but Sarah was already gone.

Sarah quickly walked through the halls to her locker and grabbed her binder. Sarah paused as she felt a change in the air around her. A frown creased her brow as she looked around. _Nothing there,_ she mused silently. Sarah shrugged and started to head back to class. As she turned a corner she crashed into someone and they were both sent tumbling to the ground.

Sarah sat up in a daze and glanced at who she had knocked down. It was a girl, around her age with long black hair, sharp, pixie-like features and startling blue eyes.

"Sorry," Sarah said quickly to the girl.

The girl looked at Sarah and then smiled. "That's alright, wasn't just your fault."

Sarah smiled in return. "I'm Sarah," she said when she had stood back up.

"Tira," the girl replied. "I'm new here."

"Really?" Sarah asked. "What class are you headed to?"

"Theater arts," Tira said.

"Really? I'm in that class." Sarah smiled, and didn't notice the mischievous glint in the others eyes.

Tira only smiled and said, "Really? What a coincidence."

And really, what a coincidence it was.

_Hello all! Here I am with a new story that just randomly struck me at say, 7:13. Of course Jareth will be in this story soon as this. There's no such thing as a coincidence. **Please review!!!!!!!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N** Boom. Here I am! Frightening, no? Yes. Anyways, I'm updating._

_**Disclaimer**- Well, of course I don't own this! Yet… Mwa ha ha!_

**Chapter 2- Previous to Monday**

_Previously_

Sarah sat up in a daze and glanced at who she had knocked down. It was a girl, around her age with long black hair and sharp pixie-like features.

"Sorry," Sarah said quickly to the girl.

The girl looked at Sarah and then smiled. "That's alright, wasn't just your fault."

Sarah smiled in return. "I'm Sarah," she said when she had stood back up.

"Tira," the girl replied. "I'm new here."

"Really?" Sarah asked. "What class are you headed to?"

"Theater arts," Tira said.

"Really? I'm in that class." Sarah smiled.

Tira smiled and said, "Really? What a coincidence."

And really, what a coincidence it was.

**Exactly 36 hours and 23.54 minutes before this encounter,** Tira was located in a certain castle, owned by a certain Goblin King, whose name just happens to be Jareth.

"So, J. Best friend of mine… um…hi?" Tira offered a cautious smile at Jareth, as she took slow steps backward as he loomed over her.

"Tira, Tira, Tira, how many times must I tell you to stay out of my business?" Jareth asked in a smooth, sugar coated voice, as he gave Tira a smirk.

"Um, I promise I won't do it again?" Tira offered.

"Nice try."

"Ok, sweet cantaloupe! I said I was sorry like thirty-six times." Tira sighed when Jareth showed no signs of forgiveness. "You need to stop brooding."

Jareth scowled at Tira. "I do not brood."

Tira rolled her eyes. "Look, J, I'm very appreciative that you let me, your best friend in the whole world, who is, by the way gorgeous and funny and…"

Jareth loudly cleared his throat.

"Yes, right, I'm appreciative that you let me stay here, but honestly, the _way _you live…"

"What's wrong with the way I live?" Jareth asked a bit bewildered.

"Nothing," Tira said quickly. "You just need to loosen up a little."

"Loosen up a little? Loosen up a little." Jareth said this through gritted teeth. He was, once again, walking slowly towards Tira. He seemed to be positively seething.

"Um…yes?"

"So you decided to help me loosen up a little?" Jareth asked quietly.

"Yes." Tira replied.

"So you hired me a hooker?!" Jareth asked incredulously.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Ok, so maybe hiring Jareth a hooker hadn't been the brightest plan I've ever had,_ Tira thought to her self. But seriously, the man needed something. And as his best friend, Tira saw it as her responsibility to remedy the situation.

Ok, let us flash back just a bit more. Tira had gotten into a _spot_ of trouble recently. She had always been a bit of a trouble maker, and her family just didn't seem to see the humor of any situation. Ok, so maybe the pranks weren't always the best laid plans but, come on, they were funny. For a little while at least. Anyway, Tira's father didn't really see eye to eye with her, actually, it's more like he didn't really like her that much, but that just sounds mean now, doesn't it? His plan was to marry her off and be rid of her. Of course he got to choose the husband.

Now that was the problem for Tira. She was not about to marry just anyone, especially if they were picked out by her father. Unfortunately for Tira, her father happened to be a pretty powerful person in the underground, meaning she had no choice in the matter. No sooner had she told her father where to take his proposals on marriage, then had his lackeys shown up to force her to go along with his plans.

Tira had no intention of being stuck marrying some prat. She immediately left her home and went to the one place she knew she was welcome. Her best friend's castle in the Goblin City.

No sooner had she appeared in his throne room, than was she granted with the welcoming words of, "What the Hell did you do now?"

Ok, so perhaps she wasn't as welcome as she thought.

"Jareth, can I stay here for a while, I seem to have gotten into a spot of trouble." Tira asked.

Jareth sighed. "What is it Tira?"

Tira explained her story to her friend, who was very sympathetic to her. No, that was not sarcasm.

"Tira, you can stay here as long as you don't piss me off." Jareth said.

Tira smiled warmly at him. "Of course J, wouldn't dream of it. You won't even know I'm here."

Jareth snorted and left her to wander aimlessly about.

So, it had been a while now, and Tira's father hadn't found her yet. This just proves how little her father cares about her. If he knew anything of his daughter, he would have known that whenever she was upset, she went to Jareth, and likewise.

Since Tira had been there, she had kept her word to be almost invisible. With a few minor pranks on the side. Maybe hiring a hooker had been dumb, but it had been funny. Honestly, Jareth did need relax a bit.

"Jareth, I thought you would enjoy, my little, um, present." Tira said, stifling a girlish giggle.

"Tira, it's not _that_ I'm worried about. Someone now knows that you are at my castle. You must know your father is looking for you."

"Only so he can marry me off to some rich guy and reap the benefits." Tira muttered under her breath.

"Nonetheless, he's giving a reward to anyone who gives information on your whereabouts. That woman will not keep this a secret." Jareth told her.

Tira blinked thoughtfully. _Oops. _Like stated before, sometimes her plans weren't the best laid ones.

Suddenly a letter appeared in the air and started it's decent to the ground. Jareth grabbed it out of the air and read it quickly, before rolling his eyes and glaring at Tira.

"It's a letter from your father. It reads, 'I have received information that my daughter Tira is currently in your castle. I shall be there to retrieve her in a day.'"

"My, that's nice." Tira stated. "I'm to be 'retrieved.'"

"It would be best if you are not found here Tira."

"What am I supposed to do Jareth? Anywhere else in the Underground he will find me."

"Is there anyone else who will take you in?" Jareth asked.

Tira shot him a look of sarcastic humor. "No way, everyone pretty much dislikes me for my little pranks. No one can take a joke anymore."

"Well then, I don't know what to do."

"I suppose I could go Aboveground for a while," Tira said thoughtfully.

Jareth looked at her surprised. Tira had gotten a glint in her eye.

"Tira, whatever you're planning, stop it." Jareth demanded, starting to fear for his life.

"Don't worry J, I'll be safe, not married _and_ I can help _you_ at the same time." Tira was now grinning.

"Tira what are you planning?"

"I'm going to go now Jareth, talk to you soon."

"Tira, don't you dare," Jareth warned taking a step closer to her.

Tira gave Jareth a cocky grin and a salute before disappearing.

_Ok, sorry that took so long to get out. I haven't had any time, and the alerts were down on my computer until this week, so I just waited, and then I didn't get struck with inspiration until now. Anyways, this part was kind of flashbacky (new word) to lead into the story. **Please review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N** Um…sorry? If anyone cares, that is. Yeah, time kind of flew away from me (finals and then new classes and teachers and confusion.) Anyways, enough complaining. Here you go, chapter 3._

_Oh and happy belated Christmas, New Years, Valentine's Day, President's day, and any other holidays. Also, happy Pi Day (March 14, I'm a loser), and St. Patrick's Day!_

_**Disclaimer- **I own a shnazzy pair of jeans and a super cool Rent calendar…but not Labyrinth, never Laby…please don't rub it in._

**Chapter 3-Monday (Still)**

Tira smiled, "Really? What a coincidence."

Sarah nodded, "Well, I guess we should get going." The two girls set off for the auditorium together. "So, where did you say you were from?" Sarah asked Tira.

"Oh, here and there, and around." Tira replied grinning.

Sarah just shrugged and continued towards class. When they entered the auditorium, Sarah was attacked by a wild and crazy person. Tira watched in fascination as the pair fell to the ground.

"Brody! What the hell?" Sarah demanded from underneath her friend.

Brody just grinned down at her unapologetically. Sarah sighed, "You have no shame."

Tira stood off to the side grinning.

"So you're those kinds of friends." Tira said is mock understanding.

Sarah glared at the girl, before pushing Brody off her and standing up. "Gee, thanks for your kind consideration and help."

"Your welcome," Tira replied cheerfully.

Brody lifted himself up and stood next to Sarah. He turned to face Tira while raising an eyebrow in question.

"Brody, this is Tira. She's new, I ran into her in the hall way. She's in our class." Sarah explained to Brody.

Brody grinned at Tira and held out a hand. "Brody Allen at your service."

Tira accepted his hand and returned the grin. "I'm sure we'll be good friends."

Sarah glanced at the clock, noticed it was only seven-forty, rolled her eyes, and heaved a heavy sigh. "Let the torture begin."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Just as Sarah was discovering, Jareth's long day was also just beginning.

"What is she up to this time? It can't possibly benefit me in any way." Jareth muttered under his breath. He paced aimlessly about the throne room in a bout of temper.

A goblin stupidly posed the question "who are you talking to?"

Jareth turned his glare to the goblin, who simply stared back at him in curiosity. "Shut up," he then kicked said goblin out of his way and continued his aimless pacing. This cycle continued until he was interrupted by the unfortunate arrival of Tira's father.

"Jareth," Tira's father acknowledged with a tight frown.

"Tahrin," Jareth gave a cool nod to his uninvited guest.

"I've come for my daughter." Tahrin strolled closer to Jareth, keeping cool eyes on Jareth's.

Jareth's eyes were just as cold, yet held a simmering fire beneath the surface, waiting for something to fan the flames.

"Where is she?"

Jareth looked around the throne room, then back at Tahrin. "She's not here."

Tahrin only continued staring at him with cool eyes, only slight annoyance showed beneath the surface.

"A…source told me she was here."

Jareth snorted. "Well, as you can see she is not. Maybe you should try somewhere else." He turned his back on Tahrin and strolled out of the throne room.

Tahrin stood in the throne room, alone, seething in anger, before disappearing.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tira, meanwhile, was having a slight problem of her own. Sure her plan was splenderific, but like her others, it wasn't completely thought out. But, to give her a break, she had come up with it on the spot and hadn't had the time to completely work out the smaller issues.

Right now she was dealing with the slight problem of finding somewhere to stay. Of course staying with Sarah would be best, but how to come up with a plausible story?

"Hey Sarah?"

"Yes?" Sarah turned to face her new friend. It was the last block of the day and then she would be free.

"My parents have to go back to our old house to finish closing the deal on it. They'll be gone for a week. They will have me stay at a hotel, but they would prefer if I stayed with a friend." _Subtle, Tira, real subtle. _

"You'll stay with me then." Sarah smiled at her friend.

"Thanks." _That was easy._

Sarah's smile changed to a grin when the final bell rang. "Freedom!"

Tira followed Sarah, who had jumped up with the bell and dashed from the classroom. They stopped at Sarah's locker and waited for Brody.

"Everyday after school, Brody and I go and get coffee together." Sarah removed some books from her locker and placed them in her backpack. She waved over her shoulder when Brody came over.

The trio left the building and walked to Brody's jeep in the student parking lot.

"Damn." Tira and Brody looked over at Sarah questioningly.

"I left a book in my locker." She explained. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"I'll go with you," Tira offered. The two girls turned to face Brody, who shook his head.

"I'll stay here." He offered with a grin.

Sarah sighed. "Lazy," she muttered under her breath, before walking away with Tira.

"So, what book did you leave?"

"My chemistry book." The pair stopped at Sarah's locker and Sarah extracted the needed book. After placing the book in her bag she carefully checked her bag and locker making sure she hadn't forgotten anything else.

Suddenly Sarah felt a chill, much like the one she had felt in the hallway this morning.

"What's wrong?" Tira asked, seeing Sarah shiver.

Sarah glanced around, but saw nothing. "Nothing's wrong."

Tira frowned at this and also looked around. Sarah simply shrugged it off and the two girls set off down the hallway. As they rounded the corner, Tira walked straight into someone else and fell to the ground.

"It seems to be a fall-down-on-the-ground type of day," Sarah commented and leaned down to help Tira to her feet. Tira rolled her eyes but accepted Sarah's help gratefully. Standing, Tira now had a better view of the stranger. He was tall, well taller then Tira's five feet and two inches. He had dark hair and eyes that were lit with amusement.

"You could have helped you know," Tira told the man indigently.

"I'm terribly sorry. Perhaps I was struck frozen by you immense beauty," he offered, grinning.

Tira snorted at this comment and rolled her eyes.

Sarah smiled and offered a hand to the man. "I'm Sarah."

"Kyler, or Ky, if you please," he offered in return, smoothly taking and kissing Sarah's hand. Sarah grinned at him and gave a mock curtsy. Tira rolled her eyes. Kyler turned to Tira and offered a hand. Tira looked at it and then glared at him offering no kindness. Kyler simply grinned at her.

"So, are you new to this school?" Sarah asked Kyler.

"Yes, I just transferred."

"Oh really? What a coincidence, Tira just moved here as well."

Kyler offered a look of surprise to Tira who just glared at him in suspicion.

"Well, Tira, my friend Brody, and I were just headed out for coffee. Did you want to join us?" Sarah asked ignoring Tira's protesting shakes of her head.

Kyler simply grinned at Tira and replied, "I'd love to."

"Great." Sarah replied.

"Yeah, great," Tira muttered angrily under her breath.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sarah, Brody, Tira, and Kyler were sitting at a table in their local café. Sarah and Brody were working on homework together. Kyler sat across from Tira grinning at her while she glared at him.

"I'm going to go order more coffee. Anyone want more too?" Sarah offered to the group. She took their orders and left the table.

Brody now noticed the tension between his two new friends. "I'm just going to go, um, help Sarah." With that he took off towards the counter with Sarah.

"Alright, who are you?" Tira demanded angrily.

"Why, I'm Kyler. Have we not already established this?" Ky asked innocently.

"I know you're not from Aboveground so who are you and why are you here?"

"I should ask you the same question Tira of the Pixie kingdom."

Tira just continued glaring at Ky. "So, did my father send you or something?"

"Or something," Ky replied vaguely.

"Well, I'm not going back with you, if that's what you're at."

"It is what I'm at, but I am patient. I've been sent as more of a…babysitter, if you will."

"Babysitter?" Tira spat.

"Yes, I shall keep watch on you until your future husband has time to retrieve you."

"Retrieve me?" Tira was positively seething at this point. "I don't think so. No one can tell me what to do or who to marry. I don't even know the dolt."

"Unfortunately, you have no say in the matter."

"Ah, but there's where you are wrong my dear Kyler. I am Aboveground, Underground laws don't apply here. My father can not force me into a marriage Aboveground." Tira said triumphantly.

Kyler only smirked at Tira. "Yes, but what happens when your supply on magic runs low, hm? You will be forced to retreat Underground where he _can_ force you into marriage."

"Well, until then I'm safe, so why don't you go back Underground and leave me alone?"

"Unfortunately, I can not. I have been ordered to follow you around."

"Stocker," Tira muttered.

At this time, Sarah and Brody returned with their coffees. Brody looked at Tira and Kyler in apprehension while Sarah was either oblivious or was completely ignoring Tira's anger towards Ky.

"So, did you two have a nice chat and get acquainted?" Sarah asked smiling lightly.

"Yes."

"No."

Sarah grinned at Ky who grinned at Tira who glared at them both.

"What did you talk about?"

"Oh, we were planning a date for tomorrow night," Ky said offhandedly.

Tira chocked in indignation. "Oh no, I don't think so."

Sarah grinned, "Oh, I think that's a wonderful idea."

"You would," Tira muttered under her breath. She now knew that Sarah was anything but innocent about Tira's anger towards Ky.

Tira glared deeply at Sarah.

"What?" Sarah asked innocently.

"I hate you." Tira replied, annoyed.

Sarah grinned, "I know."

_Well, that's it for chapter 3. Took me for ever to spit this one out. J will be in the story more soon, have no fear. My internet decided to leave for a little while, I totally freaked out. Sorry for the huge-ish wait. I pretty much suck. I'll try harder next time. Please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N**_ _Jeepers, this whole "Ali-trying-to-remember-to-update-on-time" thing is really getting out of hand. Sorry I suck. _

_Basically I have no excuse, I'm just lame._

_Well, here's chapter 4._

_**Disclaimer:**__ My plan to take over the world and eventually the rights to Labyrinth has been put on hold. But never fear! (Or perhaps you should) I will eventually achieve glory! Or... you know…maybe not._

**Chapter 4 (Jeeze, it's been Monday for months! Guess what? It still is.)**

Brody drove Sarah and Tira to Sarah's home and they said their goodbyes. Kyler had left them at the café with a promise to Tira that he would see her tomorrow. Tira, of course, had rolled her eyes and muttered something about finding sharp, pointy objects and gouging someone's eyes out; a statement that was ignored with an awkward silence from Brody, a slight grin from Sarah, and a smirk from Kyler.

"I don't understand why you dislike Ky so much," Sarah said to Tira as she dug through her bag for the house key. She pulled it out from beneath the clutter of the bag and held it in the air with a triumphant grin, before shoving it into the lock and entering her house.

Tira said nothing in response, but a glare set deep in her eyes. "He's…annoying." She followed Sarah into the house and looked around.

Sarah threw Tira a glance over her shoulder as she headed towards the kitchen. "So am I, and yet you seem to not dislike me so much. I think a date with him would be a good idea. Maybe you should just give him a chance. He seems…"

"Insufferable?"

Sarah shot her a look, "I was going to say charming." She opened the fridge and removed a carton of milk. "Seriously, just give him a chance." She set a glass of milk in front of Tira and sat down across from her friend.

"We don't even know him. What if he's some kind of killer?" For all Tira knew, Kyler could be a murderer.

Sarah laughed at that. "I just met you, and yet here we are, in my kitchen, drinking milk together."

Tira's eyes narrowed. "That's different."

"How?"

"It just is." Tira brushed off the rest of the conversation with a flick of her wrist. "Anyway, are you sure it's ok for me to stay here?"

"Of course, we have a guest room. I don't think my parents will mind." Sarah finished off her glass of milk before standing and putting the empty glass in the sink. "They should be home in an hour."

Tira stared down into her still full glass of milk contemplating plans. A smirk came to her face. Sarah glanced quickly at her friend and then stared noticing the somewhat evil glint in her eyes.

"Um, Tira?"

"Hmm?" Tira answered slowly as her eyes rolled to Sarah's. "Yeah?"

"Nothing, you just freak me out."

"Gee, thanks."

"No problem."

"So, Sarah… have _you_ dated anyone recently?" Tira asked with a slightly frightening smile.

Sarah stared at Tira in surprise for a moment before answering. "No, actually."

"Any particular reason?" Tira was pushing Sarah, she knew that, but she wanted to know if any plans of hers would actually work. For once she was thinking her plans through. Although the reason for that could have been that she knew both parties involved could most likely kick her arse if the plan failed. Or they might just do that anyway.

"I suppose I'm just not interested in anyone that I know." Sarah said while contemplating the reason.

"What about Brody? Ever dated him?"

Sarah glanced up at Tira before laughing. "Brody is gay. An unfortunate matter for many women."

Tira smiled. "That's too bad." It wasn't too bad for her brilliant plan though. "So, you've never even considered anyone?"

Sarah's gaze drifted away from Tira's for a few moments. She was clearly caught up in memories of some sort. Tira grinned, hopefully Sarah was thinking of a certain Goblin King. That would fit quite nicely into her master plan.

"Perhaps, there was a time I considered someone." Sarah answered finally.

"But you don't anymore?"

Sarah looked thoughtful again. "No," she answered slowly, then "It couldn't have worked."

"Why not?'

"We were too different."

Tira's grin transformed into a smirk. "Well, you know what they say, opposites attract."

Sarah glared at Tira. "That wasn't the only reason."

"Tell me more then." Tira needed to know as much as she could about the situation if she was to fix it.

"He was difficult." Sarah's mind was drifting again. "He was arrogant, pushy, and often quite rude."

_That's defiantly Jareth_, Tira thought to herself. "Perhaps you misjudged him."

"Perhaps you misjudged Ky." Sarah stated effectively turning the conversation and pinning it back on Tira.

_Touché_, Tira thought to herself. "How about we make a deal?"

"What kind of deal?" Sarah asked, eyes narrowing in suspicion. Deal making could go terribly wrong._ Goblin baby anyone?_

"I'll go on this date with Ky if you give this someone a second chance."

"Impossible. There's no way I could even get in contact with this someone, even if I wanted to. Which I don't." Sarah added defiantly.

_Oh, there's a way_, Tira thought to herself. "Well, if there was a way, would you agree?"

Sarah thought silently. _There's no way it could ever happen. I suppose making the deal won't hurt anyone_. "Alright, I suppose I agree to this deal."

Tira grinned happily. "Excellent."

_So…how's everyone been? Yeah I know, I'm lame. It's a short chapter, but at least I finally updated, right? Right. Please read and review, even though I'm terribly awful. _


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N**__ Tra la freaking la. Ok, it's been a very long time. I honestly did have this written a while ago, but my computer crashed and I lost it. Now it's re-written and not as good as before, but it's here. Sorry?_

_**Right now, I'm going to do something different, and dedicate this chapter to the awesome **__**Dragoon-Yue**__**. Honestly, you are the reason I finally got this up and posted. Yay!**_

_**Disclaimer**__: You know what sucks? I had an amazing disclaimer for this chapter, and it got deleted along with everything else, and I can't remember it, but you know the drill._

**Chapter 5 (It's finally Tuesday!)**

_She was looking for something. What, she didn't know, but she had to find it. She was in a circular room, everything in a fog. People were dancing, wearing strange masks, staring at her. She took no notice of them; they couldn't distract her from her mission._

_Couples twirled around her, making her slightly dizzy, as she moved about the room in search of something. Someone. Suddenly she felt eyes on her, and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. She spun around quickly. She found it, what she was looking for. It was him._

Sarah jerked awake, and quickly sat up in her bed, slamming the alarm to turn off the annoying buzzer that had awoken her. That dream, or more, memory, was one she hadn't thought of in a while. Though it still occasionally haunted her thoughts. It was, of course, the memory of the ball she had been taken to through a peachy, drug induced dream.

"I have an awesome life," Sarah murmured sarcastically to herself. "I get my younger sibling kidnapped by the supposed 'man of my dreams,' and get drugged by said man into a creepy ballroom, where I then proceed to forget all about the sibling I so stupidly wished away. Wow, my life has been, so far, productive, to say the least."

A knock came at her door, followed by, "Sarah, are you talking to yourself?!"

Apparently Tira was already awake.

"Yes!" Sarah called back in reply. "And you can come in!"

Tira wasted no time in barging in and jumping on Sarah's bed, sitting next to her.

"Are you always this hyper at five in the morning?" Sarah asked, groaning slightly at the early hour. Though she was grateful Tira was the one in her room yapping away, instead of Karen. She wondered where her step-mother was; this was usually the time when she asked Sarah if she was moving out of the house yet.

"Actually, I've been up for an hour." Tira replied. _Carefully placing certain memories in your mind to get you to remember, _she thought to herself. Tira had begun her plan that morning.

She was going to get Sarah to remember her feelings for Jareth, whether she liked it or not. Most likely not.

"Why on earth have you been up since four am?" Sarah asked her eyes wide with disbelief.

"Early riser?" Tira offered, and it wasn't a lie. Tira was a Lady, a title which she despised, but still a title she had to live up to. Her father was a lord, and advisor to the king of the Pixie kingdom. They lived in the main castle, a place Tira despised as much as her title. Her mother had been of the Elf kingdom, which explained Tira's affinity for mischief. She had been much like Tira, but had died when Tira was still a young girl.

Along with the dreadful title came duties. Duties Tira constantly tried to find a way out of. She had been forced to wake up with the sun everyday since her childhood. It now came as second nature for her to be up at four in the morning.

"Right," Sarah sighed. "That's got to stop." She tossed the blankets aside, got out of bed, and stretched her arms high in the air, while yawning. "I'm going to go take a shower."

"Alright, I'll be in here, just chilling." Tira said lying back against Sarah's pillows, looking fairly comfortable.

Sarah glared at her, before leaving the room. Tira immediately formed a crystal in the palm of her hand, something Jareth had taught her to do when she had been irritating him due to her lack of anything to do. Inside the crystal, she could see Jareth, who immediately looked up at her.

"Tira, where are you!" He demanded quickly, and a bit angrily.

Tira smirked at him. "Nice to see you to, oh best friend of mine."

"Where. Are. You." Jareth spat out, trying to calm his growing frustration.

"Aboveground." Tira stated calmly.

"Where Aboveground?"

"Sarah William's house," Tira said as if it was no big deal.

Jareth looked strangely frightened at this bit of information. "What are you doing there?"

"I'm trying to help you, while helping myself." Tira told him, as if it explained all the answers to the universe.

"Help me…" Jareth chocked out. "I don't need help."

"Oh, I'm sorry my dear friend, but you do. You have been just _slightly_ obsessed with Sarah for years, more so since she beat you at your own game." Tira sighed before continuing. "You have feelings for her, don't deny it. I'm sure she returns those feelings, she just needs to be reminded."

Jareth pressed his hand to his forehead, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "Ok, what have you been up to, and what's your plan." There was no use denying Tira when she was absolutely convinced she was right, and in this case, at least for him, she was.

"What I've been up to _is_ my plan." Tira stated. "I 'enrolled' myself at her school, saying that I just moved here, and that my parents are out of town tying up loose ends before coming to town. She offered me a place to stay until my parents arrive, and we've become friends. Seriously Jareth, I can see why you like the girl; she's like the sister I never had, and sometimes wanted."

Jareth resisted to urge to groan at this bit of information. One mischievous girl Underground was enough to deal with.

"Anyway," Tira continued. "I've started planting memories in her dreams. Certain memories from her journey through the Labyrinth that would make her want to see you again." Pixies had control over dreams, and had amazing powers of the mind. They could rearrange your memories, plant new ones, and make you forget ones dearest to you. Of course Tira only wanted to bring certain ones to attention in Sarah's mind.

Jareth sighed as he thought over the plan. Hopefully, eveything would turn out ok, but he knew all too well that Tira's plans did not often go as... well... planned.

"So, J, what's been happening with you?" Tira asked with an innocent smile on her face.

Jareth let out a groan. "Tahrin visited."

"What did he want?" She forced out.

"You, obviously. He'll stop at nothing to find you and marry you off to the highest bidding man as soon as possible. You better be careful, because he's bound to find you soon," Jareth warned Tira.

"He's already sent someone up here to 'baby-sit' me, until I run low on magic and am forced back Underground." Tira said, her anger bubbling up at the thought of Ky. "Which reminds me, can you find any information on a man named Kyler?"

"I'll begin research immediately. We'll have to think of something to avoid you getting too low on magic, but also avoid you getting captured." Jareth was already pondering how to get around this.

"Thanks J, you're the best." Tira smiled appreciatively.

"I know." Jareth smirked before disappearing from view as Tira dismissed the crystal ball.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

There weren't enough hours in the day before eight pm, Tira decided. She was seated on Sarah's living room couch, glaring at the front door. Sarah sat smugly beside her, wearing a grin of satisfaction.

Unfortunately, Tira was living up to her end of the bargain, and was about to embark on a "journey to hell", as she had dubbed the "date."

"Come on Tira," Sarah said, still grinning away. "It won't be that bad. Ky's cool, I'm sure you'll have fun."

_Doubtful_, Tira thought to herself angrily, crossing her arms across her chest.

Suddenly, the doorbell sounded throughout the house. Sarah glanced at Tira, who was rooted to her spot on the couch, and stubbornly refused to move. Sarah got up from her seat with a sigh in Tira's direction, before answering the door.

"Hello Kyler," Sarah greeted, allowing Ky into her house.

"It's been a while," Ky offered jokingly, as it had only been hours since school ended.

"Not long enough," Tira muttered under her breath.

Kyler's attention turned to Tira as he entered the living room. "Hello beautiful."

Tira glared at him. "I will break you fingers… slowly."

Ky only grinned at her. "I love you too darling."

"Ok, well, you two should get going," Sarah broke in before Tira could threaten any more of Kyler's body parts. "You have all night to insult him."

"I'm looking forward to it," Ky said grinning.

"You're a masochist," Tira stated angrily.

"You know it." **(1) **Ky smirked.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tira was seated across from Kyler in a booth at some restaurant, whose name had already escaped her memory.

"So Tira, tell me about yourself." Ky said, leaning back against his seat, and relaxing.

Tira sat stiffly in her own seat, glaring at Ky. "Can we not pretend this is a date? That would be great. Tell me the real reason we're here."

"Oh Tira, you wound me so," Ky jokingly said. "This is a date."

Tira's stare narrowed.

"Fine," Ky said, "I still want to know about you though."

"Why? So you have an advantage over capturing me and handing me over to my father?" Tira demanded angrily.

"Well, yes, but why are you avoiding your father in the first place?"

"I hate him."

"I surmised as much. Why?"

"Besides forcing me into an arranged marriage? It's none of your business." Tira huffed angrily at him.

Kyler pondered this for a few moments. "Why are you so against an arranged marriage? They are a tradition among nobles of both the Underground and Aboveground."

"It's a stupid tradition that I have no intention of following. Why should I be forced to marry some stupid, stuck-up noble, just so my father can be happy?"

"You sound like a 'stuck-up noble,' as you so eloquently put it, to me. Why not marry one?"

Tira was downright offended by his remark. "I am _not _a stuck-up noble," she bit out through her clenched teeth. "I put other people's wants and needs before my own, and I actually care about other people's feelings."

"Really?" Kyler said, his eyes narrowing at Tira. "It seems like you're putting your wants before your father's. That seems pretty selfish."

"All my life I've been told what to do, and when to do it. It comes with my _title. _My father has used me so many times to get what he wants in life. So I'm sorry, if for once in _my_ life, I want something for myself. The only thing I've ever wanted is to be happy, and I don't think that'll happen if I'm married to someone my father chooses. He doesn't deserve to be happy after everything he's done." Tira stood up abruptly, throwing the napkin that had been resting in her lap, onto the table. "This _date_ is over."

Kyler stood up quickly as Tira stormed out of the restaurant. He followed her outside.

"Tira, wait, I'm sorry," he called after her.

"Yeah, right." Tira had her back to him and was embarrassed to find she had to hold back tears, though one still slipped down her cheek.

Ky touched Tira's shoulder to turn her around. "Are you crying?" He asked in slight shock.

"Don't touch me!" Tira spat out, before she disappeared from in front of his eyes.

"Damn it." Ky sighed after Tira was gone. For some reason he couldn't comprehend, he really _was _sorry.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tira appeared outside of Sarah's house, and took a few moments to compose herself, before heading back in.

"How was the date?" Sarah asked, smiling when Tira entered the living room.

"Oh, great," Tira said in her usual sarcastic manner, so as not to tip Sarah off to her still rapidly plummeting mood.

"See, I told you Ky's not that bad," Sarah said, completely ignoring the sarcastic tone of Tira's reply.

"Remember your end of the bargain Sarah, dear, because I only have one word for you," Tira stated, a creepy smile covering her face. "Payback."

_**(1) The "You know it" line was borrowed from Kadasa-Mori. It's one of my favourite lines in her story **__**His Parents' Time**__**, and it made a guest appearance in her other story **__**Heal Me, Hurt Me. **_

_Another chapter done. I know I take way too long between updates, but the end of high school isn't nearly as easy as the beginning, and now that I'm headed to college, I'm sure it'll only get harder. I want to update more often, I just need a push (or two) and inspiration. So, please leave a contribution in the box!_


End file.
